SHDE Volume 2
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: Team SHDE is back for season 2
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before 2nd Semester

It was one week before the start of the 2nd half of the school year.

Most of the students were already there.

Some people were excited but some were kinda bored.

Shade sighed

His team noticed.

"You ok Shade?"

Dawn asked

"Yeah it's just there hasn't been any interesting fights lately"

Dawn noticed they all haven't really done anything since the battle at the docks and she didn't even fight at that point.

"Shade's got a point we haven't had anything going on any of you got any ideas."

Hiroki kept reading his book

Erika jumped up

"I know why don't we all fight each other."

Shade shook his head

"I kinda already did that we need something new to fight"

Dawn nodded

"What if we fought against other teams?"

Shade was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"I like that idea but do we know one other team besides Ruby's team"

The rest of the team remained silent

"I'll call Ruby and see if they know anybody."

Shade left the room

Erika and Dawn looked at Hiroki

This started irritate him.

"What?"

"You do know your fighting to right?"

Hiroki sighed

"I could really care less"

Erika flicked his forehyou

"Okay what was that for?"

"Because I like to mess with you"

Shade came back to the room

"Ruby is going to get team JNPR to join in so now we have 12 people"

Dawn spoke next

"So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow Weiss said she's gonna set up the roster"

"That's great but what do we do till then."

Shade shook his head.

"I have to get permission from Glynda to use an area for our tournament."

Shade said walking out the door

Shade walked down the Hallway and his Shadow began to move down the Hallway.

He eventually found Glynda about to enter a classroom

Shade stopped her

"Miss Goodwitch can I ask you something?"

"Mr. Leaf I can spare a moment"

"My team and two other teams want to have a small tournament before the beginning of this semester and we were wondering if we could have it"

Glynda shook her head

"I'm sorry Mr Leaf but someone could get hurt so I'm going to have to deni-"

"Let them have the tournament"

Ozpin entered the hallway

"Professor ozpin"

"Calm down Glynda anyway I will supervise the tournament myself who the other teams?"

"RWBY and JNPR"

"Well then this will be interesting to watch do you have the roster set up"

"Weiss is setting it up making sure it's random for the sake of Fairness "

"Well then tomorrow we will go to the courtyard and see how this goes."

"Thank you Professor"

Shade began to walk away.

"Oh and one thing Mr Leaf"

Shade stopped and looked back

"Don't be in a rush for excitement enjoy the time of peace"

Shade nodded and continued down the hallway.

"Professor why did you allow it?"

"We're probably not going to see a battle between our students and that man's power is the opposite of his Ms.Rose."

Shade returns to his team room

"We got the OK from Ozpin"

"Wow really"

Dawn showed a little excitement

"Yeah he's going to watch the tournament"

The rest of his team looked up in surprisal.

"Your serious the headmaster is gonna watch us fight?"

Hiroki smirked

"Perfect to prove my strength"

Erika had a big grin.

"Time for this tiger to pounce."

Shade smiled until he heard someone knock at the door.

He opened it and saw Ruby

"Professor ozpin is gonna watch us fight."

"Yeah"

Ruby ran off

"I must tell the girls"

Shade closed the door.

"So I'm looking forward to the tournament"

Shade said to his team

They all agreed.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Round 1

The next day the three teams met up at the courtyard where Ozpin was waiting with a white board.

"I am here to observe and be the referee of your little tournament to ensure casualties won't happen."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Now Mr Leaf has told me that Ms.Schnee has the roster prepared."

Ozpin moved back while Weiss stood at the White board

"Now before I announce the roster let me tell you I had all of these at random so you might have to fight your own teammates."

Suddenly Nora shouted

"Hurry up so I can crush all of you"

Shade looked at her curiously

"Ok your violent"

Shade said that earned a glare from Nora.

"What you wanna go?"

Nora went to punch him

Shade moved a foot to the left dodging it

"Weiss please continue"

"Thank you."

Weiss drew the roster

"You lose if you are unable to battle or fallout of the small area Erika made."

Erika had used her semblance before hand and created markings of where not to step.

"No here are the matches first Yang Vs. Ren"

Ren's face turned pale as Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Next will be Erika Vs. Ruby"

"Oh yeah" Ruby was ready.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you" Erika said with a laugh

"Than it will be Nora Vs. Dawn"

Nora had a creepy smile at Dawn that made her hide in the small group of people.

"Next will be Hiroki Vs. Myself."

Hiroki showed no reaction.

"Than we have Jaune Vs. Pyrrah"

Jaune and Pyrrah looked at each other.

"And finally Shade Vs. Blake."

"Huh last but not least."

Blake just read her Book.

Ozpin spoke up

"Now everyone but the two fighters stand back."

Ren and Yang go to separate sides of the arena.

"This will not go well"

Ren said holding his guns.

Ozpin raised his arm up

"Ready begin"

He put his arm down.

And just as he did that Yang punched Ren out of the arena.

"Ring out well done Ms. Xiao Long"

Yang nodded and jumped out of the arena.

"Next combatants please."

Erika and Ruby stepped in the arena.

"Well never thought I'd have to fight a team leader this early."

"Well shade told me your quite strong."

The tiger Faunus took a stance with her spear.

Ruby but her scythe behind her and looked at her opponent.

"Ready begin"

Erika began to shoot at Ruby while she dodged using her semblance.

"So your fast well lets see hoshouldersErika launched roots at Ruby but couldn't grab her.

Ruby jumped up and shot Erika.

Erika blocked with her spear as well as the scythe.

"Now this is interesting"

Shade spoke as they fought.

"How so?"

Dawn asked

"Erika controls nature and struggles with fast opponents, while Ruby is quick but can't do much damage to those with high enough defense. "

Dawn looked at Shade

"Wow your good at observing battle Traits."

Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess it helps to be observant."

Erika kept fighting Ruby back until she made it back enough for Erika to trap Ruby in a pile of roots that grabbed her feet.

Erika ran at her to deliver the finishing blow.

Ruby used her scythe to trip Erika and she fell out if the arena.

"Well damn"

Erika got up

"Well you win Ruby have fun fighting your sister next round"

Erika joined the group along with Ruby.

Ozpin spoke up

"Now we have Nora Valkyrie vs Dawn Psy"

Dawn and Nora faced each other in the arena.

"This will be interesting"

Dawn said wielding her two guns.

"Now to see what your team's strength is really about."

"Ready begin"

Dawn moved quickly to move around Nora with great speed.

"She's fast"

Ruby said noticing Dawn's speed.

"Ruby you may be fast but Dawn's specialty is Stealth and to have good stealth is to have good speed."

Shade commented as Nora swung and missed at Dawn.

"Stop moving"

Nora was getting mad until she smacked the ground.

Dawn stopped to keep her balance.

Nora hit her into the edge of the arena

Dawn used her spirit strings to grab Nora's leg

"Bye"

Dawn threw Nora but when Nora got close enough she hit dawn out of the arena with a hammer.

"Well there goes half my team."

Hiroki and Weiss walked into the arena

"I don't wish to fight you"

"Maybe you're just afraid to lose"

Weiss took a stance

"Ready begin"

Weiss used her glyphs to charge at Hiroki

He blocked her with his twin blades.

"Your strong"

Hiroki pushed her back and shot at her with his two blades.

Weiss summoned a ice wall to protect her

"Ok he's good"

Hiroki shattered the ice and ran at her.

Hiroki knocked Weiss's blade away from her

"Surrender"

Weiss smirked and trapped Hiroki in a case of ice

Weiss for her weapon

Just as she grabbed her weapon

Hiroki broke out of the ice with his semblance

Weiss was terrified as Hiroki as he took a fighting stance.

Hiroki cracked his neck twice and ran at Weiss

Weiss put up a ice guard that Hiroki shattered immediately.

"What the how"

Everyone was amazed at how Hiroki was overpowering weiss well except his team

"Hiroki is definitely better in terms of power"

Shade said confidently.

Hiroki hit Weiss out of the arena.

"Victory goes to Mr.Darque"

Weiss got up and made her way back to the group

"Next we have Mr. Arc vs. Ms. Niko's"

Jaune and Pyrrah took there stances in the arena.

"This is not going to go well"

Jaune said looking at pyrrah

"Ready begin"

Pyrrah threw her spear it caught on Jaune's hood sending him out of the arena

"I'm sorry"

"Ms. Niko's wins now for the final match of round 1"

Shade and Blake entered the arena

"Finally I've been itching for a fight"

Blake didn't respond

"Ready begin"

Shade aimed his blade at Blake

Blake ran at Shade shooting at him

Shade blocked with his Gauntlet

As Blake got close to him

Shade swung his blade

Blake dodged using her semblance and wrapped shade in her weapon

"Nice try"

Shade pulled on the weapon causing Blake to lose her grip on it

"Um ok this was unexpected"

Shade ran Blake

She kept using her semblance to dodge until she was at the edge of the arena.

"Bye"

Shade kicked her out of the arena.

"Victory goes to Mr. Leaf."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Round 2

"Our next battle will be between miss xiao long and miss Rose"

Ozpin spoke as Ruby and Yang went in the arena

"Well sis you ready"

Ruby aimed her scythe at Yang

"I'm ready"

Ozpin spoke

"Ready begin"

Yang prepared her Gauntlets and shot at Ruby who used her speed to dodge then shot at yang who blocked with her aura

"Wow sis your going all in"

Ruby ran prepared to use her scythe to take down yang

"But"

Yang tripped Ruby and punched her out of the ring

"You don't have a solid form."

Ruby got up

"Owww"

Ruby walked back to the group

"Next we have Miss Valkyrie vs. Mr Darque"

Hiroki and Nora stood face to face then went to there ends of the arena

"Ready begin"

Nora shot at Hiroki with her bazooka

Hiroki dodged each shot except the last one which he shot at the last one making it explode in the air.

"Oh wow never thought someone could dodge all of Nora's attacks"

Jaune said while they fought

"Well Hiroki is probably smart enough to counter things"

Hiroki blocked Nora's hammer with his two blades

"Heh strong for a scrawny boy"

Hiroki didn't respond he just knocked Nora back

"Oh strong and silent"

Nora hit the ground trying to make Hiroki lose balance but Hiroki was in the air.

"Nope"

Nora jumped up and attempted to hit Hiroki but she was surprised to see that he was already on the ground

"What"

Hiroki shot her with a sniper bullet and was shot out of the arena

"Mr. Darque wins"

Most of RWBY and jnpr were shocked

"So I have to fight him next round"

Yang thought

Shade stepped into the arena and Pyrrah was in shortly after

"This is gonna be fun"

Shade smiled

"Well sorry in advance"

Pyrrah was in a fighting stance

Shade began to think

"Pyrrah Niko's, strong, uses spear rifle and shield semblance unknown"

Shade aimed his blade rifle at her

"Ready begin"

Shade shot at her but she dodged and used her shield to defend

Shade ran at her as pyrrah switched to offensive and shot at him but unlike pyrrah he kept running.

Shade slashed at her but she kept dodgeing and blocking and moving her hand at the blade before it hit her.

Shade jumped back

"So that's what makes you strong."

"So you figured out my semblance"

"Guess I'll show you mine"

A shadow arm appeared from her shadow and began fighting to keep her from moving

Shade smiled

"Sorry pyrrah"

Shade kicked her out the ring

"Winner Mr.Leaf"

Shade left the arena

"Your good shade"

Ruby said as he went back to the group

"I wonder who's stronger you or yang"

Shade chuckled

"Well if she defeats Hiroki then will know"

Shade walked to Hiroki

"I've known yang for years trust me when I say you'll want to be careful"

Hiroki Nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The final round

Hiroki and Yang stepped into the arena.

"He gets stronger in speed and power my better be careful."

"Shade told me about the punching fire of Rwby better stand my ground"

"Ready begin"

Ozpin said as the two began to move

Hiroki jumped back and shot at Yang

"Keeping my distance is the best way to find an opening"

Yang began dodging and countering with her own shots at him

Yang smirked as she watched hiroki Dodge

"Your good but this is your lost"

Yang launched herself at hiroki with the intent on punching him out of the ring but hiroki ducked and rolled to the other side of the arena.

The small crowd of the three teams watched in amazement.

"Whoa hiroki was able to dodge yang"

Ruby said with amazement

Shade smirked

"I've known Yang for years and what I can say is it's not gonna be easy for either to win"

They all looked at shade

"There both strength type fighters with Yang's semblance making her stronger and Hiroki's ability to channel the darkness inside him it's really anybody's game"

Hiroki stood up and aimed his spear.

"Oh your ready to get serious"

Yang reloaded her gauntlets

"Well then cmon"

Hiroki ran at yang with the intent to His her with his spear

Yang blocks with her left gauntlet and punched him with her right

Hiroki recovered and slashed at yang with his katanas separated

"Really"

Yang jumped back

"Is that the best you goooo"

She saw a strand of blonde hair fall.

Ruby and Shade saw this

"Not good"

They both said.

Yang's eyes glowed red and her hair glowed with fire.

Hiroki was a bit surprised at this sudden transformation.

Yang went at him quickly delivering several punches to his gut and face.

Hiroki was pushed back nearly falling out of the arena

Yang went at him at full force with a punch that would send him flying.

But as the punch was about to hit him he caught the fist

Hiroki's aura turned dark and his eyes turned red

Hiroki knocked yang further into the arena.

"This is where the real battle starts"

Shade said as there was a mix of dark power and Yang's power flowing around the arena.

They both clashed each trying theretired to knock the other person out

"Why won't you just give up"

Hiroki remained silent .

Both of them were in corners of the arena they were both tired.

There semblances were even off at this point.

"Never thought I would see yang so tired"

Weiss said from the group

"Neither did i "

Dawn agreed

Hiroki ran at yang trying to slash at her once more while at the same time yang attempted to punch him out of the ring.

They were both at it for a while until finally Hiroki didn't see a punch coming and he was knocked out of the arena.

"Victory goes to miss xiao long be prepared the next battle will begin in a few minutes"

Yang stepped out of the arena while the rest of team SHDE ran to Hiroki.

"You ok Hiroki"

Shade helped him up

"She's tough"

Hiroki got up

"Yeah I know that"

"You better be careful"

"I will"

A few minutes later.

Shade and Yang were in the arena.

"Didn't think I'd have to fight you old friend"

Shade shook his head

"Looks like I better give it my all"

They took a stance

"Ready begin"

Shade began to run at yang directly

"What"

Yang was taken by surprised

Shade smiled

Yang tried to punch shade but shade punched the ground and he was sent into the air.

"Surprise"

Yang was very surprised at shade's strategy

Shade did a kick at her shoulder sending her to the ground.

He jumped back and yang got back up.

Dawn noticed Shade's strategy.

"That's weird"

Everyone looked at her

"Shade would often use his sword to fight and only uses hand to hand combat when there is few options but right now he's fighting with hand to hand combat first"

Erika looked at Dawn closely

"Oh yeah and he hasn't even used his semblance "

"Right this battle is just getting started"

Shade ran at Yang and attempted to punch her again

She blocked with her weapons

"I taught you well shade"

She punched him in the stomach

Shade moved back to avoid any further damage

"Well then guess I should get serious"

He grabbed his blade rifle out of his gauntlet

Yang smiled

"You drew your weapon now its time for the fight to truly begin."

Yang ran at shade who blocked one of her fists with his gauntlet and the other with his blade.

"Didn't think you'd win that easily"

Shade's gauntlet went to its shield mode and he used it to push yang back he then slashed at her with his blade.

Yang moved back dodging as much as she could.

"He's fierce"

She thought as shade slashed.

Yang saw a opening

She fired a shot at shade as she was slashed by shade.

They both jumped back.

Shade then smiled

"I was able to slash you."

Yang's air began to produce flames.

She smiled and ran at Shade.

Shade did his best to block her punches but in the end was hit several times.

Shade moved back as Yang punched her Gauntlets together.

Shade smiled as a shadow him Rose from his shadow.

The people that haven't seen his power were shocked.

"How is he doing this?"

Jaune asked confused.

Dawn began to speak.

"Shade's semblance is to turn shadows into solid form he can control and manipulate."

Erika spoke up

"But it drains his aura quickly right"

Shade's shadow ran at Yang to attack and slash her.

Yang blocked and punched the shadow the same way she punched shade unaware the real shade kicked her side knocking her back from the shadow.

"Your strong but not nearly as strong as me"

Shade's shadow self became a shield around shade to protect him from yang's barrage of attacks.

Shade began to sweat as he blocked each attack.

"My aura can't block forever and yang's semblance is too strong"

Shade began to think.

"Wait that's it"

He jumped back and his shadow enhanced his blade.

Shade's team remembered when he did when he used that power.

Shade's breathing became heavy.

"He's exhausting all his aura"

Hiroki thought

"He must really want to win"

Shade ran at Yang.

He slashed at her as she blocked with her Gauntlets and aura.

Shade began moving forward pushing yang to the edge of the ring.

"What are you?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

He screamed pushing her out of the ring as he collapsed.

When shade woke up he saw his team looking down at him

"Um what happened"

Dawn helped him up.

"You won stupid"

"Wait I won?"

Hiroki put his hand on Shade's shoulder and nodded.

Everyone looked at ozpin

"Actually it's a draw"

This shocked everyone

"You see Mr.Leaf collapsed as Ms.Xiao Long fell out of the arena so there is no winner good day to you students"

Ozpin left them alone

"Well damn sorry Shade"

"Don't apologize"

Dawn was surprised

"I never wanted to win I just wanted to test my skills against other teams I didn't care who won"

Shade smiled and began to walk away

"Good work team"

Shade's team followed him back to the school.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Other Plans

The teams continued there training as well as classes until the school dance was announced.

"Huh that's interesting"

Shade shrugged his shoulders he thought it was an interesting event

Erika on the other hand was very excited

"This is gonna be so much fun"

Dawn just shook her head at Erika

"I guess it could be fun"

Hiroki remained silent until they all stared at him.

"What"

Dawn was the first to speak up

"Well what about you"

"I don't understand"

"What's your thoughts on the dance"

Hiroki sighed

"It's a waste of time"

This made Erika look sad.

Shade spoke

"Hiroki what's your deal"

Hiroki stood up

"My deal is that why waste our time with a stupid dance when all these bastards like Roman Torchwick are still out there"

Hiroki stormed off.

"Wow"

Dawn was at a lost for words along with Shade.

Erika looked sad

"But it was gonna be fun why can he see that"

Erika Sat on her bed.

Dawn Sat next to her

"Shade can you leave us alone"

Shade nodded and walked outside there room and ran into yang.

"Hey yang"

"Hey shade have you seen Blake walk by"

"I was gonna ask have you seen Hiroki"

"Nope just got here"

"Yeah same"

"So you 4 have been busy the last few days"

"No just fighting a giant robot that's all"

"Yeah but that's awesome"

"True but anyway I need to convince Blake to not focus all her time against the white fang"

"Yeah something tells me Hiroki needs the same talk"

They both had a little laugh

"Good luck Yang

Shade walks off

Yang looks back at Shade

"He sure has changed since we first met"

She chuckled

"What a time that was"


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shade and Yang

Before there was team RWBY and team SHDE there was just Shade and Yang.

Before they both went to Beacon they went to signal academy.

In class Shade showed his skills as a fighter but never spoke to anyone, he was a loner.

During class one day two people were randomly selected to spar to show off what they learned.

"We shall begin the random process of selecting two fighters."

The computer monitor showed two pictures moving like slots in a machine they soon stopped at Shade and Yang.

"The first battle is between Mr.Leaf and Ms. Xiao Long"

Yang jumped down armed with her Gauntlets.

"I'm ready for whatever."

Shade on the other hand just walked down to the small fighting area.

He remained silent holding his blade rifle in his hands he hadn't yet made his Gauntlet or obtain his semblance so he only had his blade.

He got in a stance facing yang.

"Dont worry scrawny ill go easy on you"

Shade didn't respond he just waited for the battle to start.

"Ready begin"

Shade moved quickly to launch a strike against yang who moved away just in time.

"He's fast"

Yang thought as she got some distance from shade.

Shade shot at yang with several fire rounds.

Yang shot at him with her ember celica.

The shots all hit each other knocking them out leaving both Yang and Shade Unscratched.

Shade ran at her blade clashed.

His weapon clashed with hers.

Yang punched shade with her second Gauntlet.

Shade took the hit and delivered a kick against her shoulder.

They both moved back again.

"Well your not that bad"

Shade didn't respond he just ran at her again.

Yang was prepared to block again but instead of a slash or a punch but she was tripped and punched into the ground.

"And the winner is Mr.Leaf"

Shade went back to his seat while Yang got up.

She looked back at Shade.

"No one ever caught me off guard like that"

Yang thought.

After school…

Shade was walking away from signal when yang was in his way.

"Hey you fight really well"

Shade just walks passed her.

"Hey I'm trying to give you a compliment"

She grabbed shade's shoulder.

"Cmon what's your deal"

Shade sighed

"Look your nice and all but I have some people to find so why don't you just move along."

Shade walked past her.

"Your looking for someone?"

Shade sighed again

"I guess I'll tell you it's my parents"

"Your parents?"

"There missing"

"Maybe I can help"

"How so?"

"My uncle is good at this"

"You would really help me"

"Sure that's what friends do"

"Yeah friends"

After that day yang and Shade were good friends.

She helped him developed his new Gauntlet

He helped her with some new company styles.

And by the end of there time at signal academy qrow had told Shade where to find his parents.

They were at a train station where yang was about to leave while yang and qrow were seeing him off.

"I can't thank you enough for this"

"Hey don't worry kid just find your parents"

Shade looked at yang.

"What?"

"Thanks for your help to"

Held his Gauntlet arm up*

Yang tapped it with her right Gauntlet.

They both smiled and said heh.

Several years later…

"Still can't believe he became a team leader."

Yang laughed.

"Well I better go get Blake"

Yang ran off and Dawn and Erika went out of the room.

"Huh so that's there history"

Dawn said looking interested.

"Shade knows a lot of strong people"

Erika said smiling

"Erika do you realize we knew nothing about him and now we now know something"

"True he kept hiding his past"

"Hmm"

"Should we talk to him about it"

"No let's respect his privacy for now anyway"

Erika nods

"Well I'm gonna go get my dress ready"

She goes inside while Dawn went to see how Shade and Hiroki were.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serious Talk

Shade ran into a seemingly empty classroom.

He closes the door and locks it.

Shade chuckles

"Did you really think you could hide hiroki"

He walks to the middle of the room.

Shade immediately turned around and saw Hiroki making a break for the door but a shadow wall blocked the door.

"I should have seen this coming "

Hiroki shook his head*

"You really should have now seriously why did you run off"

Hiroki looked angry

"We're here to become huntsman not to good around"

"We're still teenagers and we can't be serious all the time a friend of mine taught me that"

Hiroki shook his head

"It doesn't matter all that matters to me is the white fang to be destroyed"

"Look I know but"

"But nothing!"

Hiroki had his semblance activate

"You don't understand you'll never understand what it's like to see your entire town destroyed and have all of your hopes crushed in a instant"

Shade looked down

"Actually I do"

Hiroki looked surprised

"What"

"Here's my story"

Meanwhile at Erika and Dawn

The two were picking out there outfits for the dance

"So do you think that shade will be able to help hiroki?"

Dawn looked surprised at Erika's words

"Why do you care after the way he treated you back then"

"I forgave him after he apologized and I know he's been through a lot we all have now that I think about it"

Dawn slowly nods*

"Yeah true, now that I think about it has Shade told you his whole story?"

Erika shook her head

"Yeah same it's weird"

"I doubt our leader would hide anything important"

"True but I wonder what is his whole past"

Back at Hiroki and Shade

Hiroki looked a little shocked

"I can't tell what's worse that story or my own"

"Yeah I know but can we keep that between us"

"Yeah I'll keep it secret"

Shade put down the shadow wall

"How are you cheerful after all that"

Shade smiled

"Yang helped me become who I am now she's been like a sister to me and it's helped me be happy"

Shade began to walk away

"And Hiroki"

He looked back at Shade

"I'm sure the others would want you at the dance too"

Shade left Hiroki there to think

Shade returned to the team room

Erika and Dawn weren't there

"I guess there already ready for the dance"

He grabbed some clothes from his bag

"Guess I better get ready too"

AN:(Did you really think I was gonna reveal Shade's whole back story during my least favorite volume Nope anyway were like maybe 4 or 5 chapters till the end of volume 2 and then the real fun starts)


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Dance

Shade got dressed in his formal attire

He had black pants and a dark green shirt with a black suit jacket around him.

"Not a bad outfit."

He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't have his gauntlet on his arm he figured there was no need to keep his weapon on him.

He walked to where the dance was being held and saw Blake and sun going in.

"I knew they would go together "

"Yeah right"

Shade turns around to see Erika in an orange dress with a black ribbon around her with a design of the sun on the back of her dress she also had thin orange cloves that match the dress.

"Hey Erika you look nice"

Erika did a little spin

"Thanks you don't look so bad either"

"Wasn't Dawn with you where is she?"

"Uh you might want to look behind you"

She points behind Shade

Shade quickly turns around and Dawn was standing behind him.

"Kinda ruined the surprise"

Dawn looks at Erika

Erika shrugged her shoulders.

Dawn was dressed in a white dress that went just over her knees she had a yellow headband on her forehead.

"You look nice Dawn"

Shade said with a smile.

Dawn had a small blush

"Shut up"

She ran off.

"Huh what was that about"

Erika chuckled

"Who knows what that ninja is thinking"

The two began to walk towards the building but we're stopped by someone in front of them

"No way"

Erika was surprised

Shade just smiled

"I knew you would join us"

Hiroki was in front of them and he was dressed in a plain black suit

"Yeah well let's get this over with"

Erika had a big smile on her face

"Cmon let's go"

Erika dragged Hiroki

"Wait hold on".

She didn't listen and Shade was left alone.

He chuckled softly

"What a pair those two"

Shade walks into the building and saw yang and Blake dancing.

"You know I don't even know how to react"

Shade then saw Erika and Hiroki Dancing it was clear that Erika was doing most of the work which made shade nearly burst with laughter.

He noticed Hiroki glare at him which immediately made him go somewhere.

He sees Ruby, Weiss and yang together but they suddenly left Ruby standing alone.

Shade decided to walk over to her.

"Where are those two off too"

Ruby sees shade

"No idea but I really want to change back into my hood"

Shade chuckled

"I kinda get where your going my arm kinda feels weird without my gauntlet on it"

"Not enjoying yourselves?"

They both turned around to see ozpin

Ruby responded first.

"Oh no heh heh everythings fine, I'm just not much of a fansy pansy dansy girl"

"And im juat used to my gauntlet"

Ozpins responded

"Well you cant spend your entire lives on the battlefield even if some of you may want to"

He looks at Ruby

"Yeah that lessons been floating around a lot lately"

Shade smiled at his two teammates dancing

"Tell me about it"

Shade leaned against the wall

"If you think about it Fighting and dancing arent so different, two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom mearly leads to a swollen foot"

"Or a twisted ankle"

Shade chuckled

"Or a dislocated shoulder"

They both looked at Shade

"Long story short i slipped Yang tried to pull me by my arm you do the math"

Ozpin spoke again

"Its not everyday that friends are able to come together like this, time has a way of testing our bonds, its nights like these that can help keep them stronger then ever, nights like these are ones we never forget"

Ozpin walks away.

"That man is an interesting one"

"Yeah wise but odd"

"Want to go hide at the punch bowl"

"You read my mind"

The two walk over to it.

They each grabbed some punch when jaune walked over.

"i see your both hiding at the punch bowl too"

"Yep" Ruby said

"Pretty much" Shade responded.

jaune held his cup a little high

"To the socially awkward"

Ruby and Shade chuckled and clicked there cups with his.

Ruby spoke next

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss"

"Meh it's fine,Neptune's pretty cool i get why she went with him"

"Who's Neptune"

Shade spoke up

Ruby responded

"A guy from Sun's team and jaune what do you mean"

"Well cmon not many people can pull off blue hair"

"No I mean Weiss came to the dance alone"

Jaune nearly choked on his drink

"I thought she came with you guys"

"No yang was already here and I came her earlier then Weiss then yang and finally Blake."

Jaune recovered from choking

"uh what"

They all looked at Weiss who was trying to straighten some white roses in a pot

"Yeah she said she had to much to focus on to worry about boys"

"She really needs to not be so uptight"

Shade shook his head.

Jaune looked at Neptune

"Hold my punch"

He hands it to Ruby and walks away

Ruby immediately drinked it

"My cup was empty"

Shade laughed

"Some how that's funnier then a lot of your sister's jokes"

They both put the cups down

"Well it's a dance care to dance?"

Holds his hand out to hers

"Sure why not"

He takes his hand and they began to dance for a bit.

"Didn't know the shadow leader could dance"

"Careful with your thorns rose"

They both chuckled then they both were stopped by dawn

"Mind if I steal your partner Ruby"

Ruby stepped back

"Go right ahead."

She walks away leaving Shade and Dawn

"Why do you want to dance with me"

"Cause some people need to learn to not be so uptight"

She smirks

Shade chuckled

"Funny"

They began to dance

"Also your probably the only person to dance with that I trust completely"

"Aww thanks"

After a while Shade and Dawn noticed people laughing so they stopped and looked.

"I don't think I needed to see this"

Dawn ran off

"What the heck"

To everyone's surprise Jaune was wearing a dress.

He was in the center of the crowd with pyrrah

"Oh now I get it"

The two began to dance as a new song came on

The crowd moved back.

Shade looks over at Ren and Nora

"REN this is happening!!!"

"Wait what is happening"

All the members of team JNPR began to do a group dance to the song

"Wow didn't see that coming"

Shade smiles as he steps back from the crowd

He began to walk outside when he saw ruby running away.

"Ruby where's she off to?"

He saw she looked like she was in a hurry

"I better follow her."

Shade quickly ran trying to keep up with Ruby but she was much faster so Shade barely tracked where she was going she was heading towards a large building

Ruby stopped and Shade caught up

"Hey Ruby where are you oh"

He sees a bunch of knocked out guards

"What happened here"

"That's what I'm trying to find out"

Ruby enters a code on her scroll and her locker flew near them.

Ruby grabbed her scythe

"I left my weapon in my room"

"You should hang back"

"I'll be fine I have shadows still"

They both run in.

They immediately saw more guards knocked out

Shade points at the elevator

"Quickly"

They both went in and went up to the top floor.

"Hello?"

Ruby said walking in and nearly falling on her heels before shade caught her and kept her balance

"Keep your balance"

They walk further in and a mask woman stood from behind a few computers

"Excuse me you know it's not a masquerade party so why don't you take off that"

The woman immediately flinged a container of dust and sent crystals at the two.

Shade ducked while ruby used her scythe to block them.

She then shot at the masked woman who blocked each bullet with her hand.

The woman spinned around and some energy formed in her hand making a bow

Shade ran at her holding a shadow version of it but was kicked back.

Ruby used her scythe to send her up tand tried a downwards slash at the woman who back flipped away.

The woman jumped up and her legs arms and eyes were glowing before she shot three arrows at Ruby.

Shade quickly put up a large shadow to protect her but the explosion put ruby off balance that she quickly recovered and her and the woman glared at each other.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and General Ironwood appeared when shade and ruby looked back the woman was gone.

Ironwood spoke

"Can someone explain what happened"

Shade tosses Ironwood his scroll

"I recorded the intruder that Ruby fought if I had my weapon we would have caught her"

Shade looked out the window of the building

"Who was that"

He thinks

"And why was she so strong"


	9. chapter 9

AN:Before this chapter begins SHDE will not be fighting with team RWBY on there adventure at the end of volume 2 this will be a separate original adventure for the end of the season)

Chapter 9

Mission selection

Ruby and Shade had just entered Ozpin's office where Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood were waiting

"Sorry it took so long someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here,it wasn't me"

Shade just shook his head at Ruby.

"Thank you both for coming up here how are you both feeling?"

"I've been better"

Shade said simply

"I'm ok I guess I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 to 3"

No one responds to that

"Ok so thats the tone were going for, got it"

Ironwood spoke

"Ruby, Shade, I feel its appropriate to let you both know that i think what you both did was exactly what being a huntsman and huntress was about"

He placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"You both recognized a threat and took action"

"I just followed Ruby if I would have had my weapon that damn thief would have been caught"

Ironwood looked at Shade

"You both did the best you could"

Ruby spoke up

"Thank you sir"

Ozpin spoke next.

"Now the general here has already informed us about the events that transpired last night but now that you both rested were wondering if either of you have anything to add?"

Glynda spoke next

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar too either of you?"

"I I don't know"

"She wore a mask and didn't speak to either of us I'm sorry that I only got her abilities with that bow recorded"

"She did fight with glass I don't think that was her semblance though and her clothing lit up when she attacked"

Glynda spoke up

"Save for the glass that sounds like the woman I fought when we met Ruby"

Ironwood spoke next.

"Embellding dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could have been anyone"

Ironwood looked back at Ozpin.

"Wait"

Shade said

Ruby spoke next

"Do you think this girl is connected to torchwick and the white fang"

Ozpin responded

"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Shade spoke next

"Actually I do recall something being mentioned about a hideout, South East just outside Vale"

Ozpin smiled

"Interesting"

Glynda spoke next

"I thought you said that"

She was interrupted by Ozpin

"Thank you for your cooperation you two, why don't you two go spend some time with your teams, you both have a big day ahead of both of you"

The two began to walk back to the elevator.

"Anytime"

Said Ruby

"No problem"

Said Shade

Ozpin spoke again

"Oh and please try to be discrete about this manner"

"Yes sir"

Ruby said

Shade nodded

The two went to the elevator

"Well that could have gone worse"

Ruby said looking hopeful

"Yeah well I'm gonna try to relax a bit"

He yawned

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was working on something late last night".

They went there separate ways and went back to each of there team's respective rooms

Shade Sat on his bed while his teammates were doing there own things.

Dawn was studying.

Erika was reading.

Hiroki was cleaning his blades

They all looked at Shade.

"You told them about last night"

Erika said looking curious.

"Yep"

"They don't know you already told us"

Dawn said closing her textbook.

"Nope"

Hiroki put his weapon away.

"So what's the plan then"

"We wait gather information and then strike when the time is right"

He said with a yawn

"Which reminds me"

He hands them each a piece of paper

Dawn was surprised

"So this is what you were working on"

Erika smiled

"This looks fun"

Hiroki nodded

"It's definitely impressive how much sleep did you lose though"

"Not much I pulled an all nighter only once but this is worth it trust me"

Suddenly an announcement came on.

"Would all first year students please report to the ampa theater?"

"Why can I sleep?"

Shade said sitting up.

Hiroki just shook his head

"Cmon let's get this over with"

Shade nods and the four went to the ampa theater and stood behind team JNPR and RWBY.

"Quiet quiet please"

Glynda said from the stage.

"Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we begin"

She left leaving Ozpin to speak

"Today we stand together,united,Mystral,Atlas,Vacuo,Vale, four kingdoms of remnant, on this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end, it was a war of ignorance,of greed, and of oppression, a war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but about the very ideal of individualism itself, we fought for countless reasons one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression, and as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for, as a result those who oppose this tyrrany began naming there children after the core aspects of art itself, color, it was there way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression,but neither would generations to come,and it was a trend that is held to this very day, we encourage individuality, expressionism,and unity, through diversity, as I have said today we stand together united,but this bond cannot exist without effort which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsman and huntresses will work to uphold it, as first year students you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week, but no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Ozpin left the stage.

"Ok team what should we do"

Shade said looking at the others

"Let's do search and destroy"

Hiroki said not looking up.

"No we should help structure villages"

Dawn said sternly

"Search and rescue sounds fun"

Erika says with a smile

Shade shook his head

"This might be harder than I thought"

He then looks around the mission board

He noticed something strange about one.

He walks towards the board while the others were talking.

"Michilanious?"

"It means anything for the village it's labelled under"

Ozpin walked up to him.

"Oh really that might work for my team"

Taps the board and enters SHDE

The board said mission unavailable no professional available.

"Oh"

"Unfortunately for you Mr.Leaf but we've had a lack of professional huntsman to help with every mission "

"Damn it would have worked well for each of us"

"You really do look out for your team quite well and you have proven your team is quite skilled however I do recall a certain shadow sneak into the library after hours to study fighting techniques."

Shade looked nervous

"I doubt I'll ever find the culprit but seeing how you've proven to be a good team how about we just allow you this"

The mission on the board was then labled SHDE.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor "

"Do not thank me for this show me that you team can handle things beyond the protection of the kingdom."

Shade nods and walks to his team.

"Hey"

They all look at him.

"I got us a mission but it's just us are you all ready?"

Hiroki held both his blades.

Erika held her spear behind her.

Dawn readied her Gun blades.

Shade smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Grimm Day

Team SHDE gathered and began to make there way out of the Kingdom to a village nearby.

By the time they reached the village it was close to night.

"We're finally here"

Shade said as he yawned.

"We would have been here faster if we would have been packed we wouldn't have taken so long"

Dawn looked at Erika and Shade

Erika smiled

"I forgot"

Shade yawned again

"I've pulled a lot of all nighters"

A man dressed in a suit approached the team

"Hello there are you the huntsman and huntresses helping us?"

The team nodded.

"Well then welcome to our fair village"

It's shown that there were several people walking around doing business with merchants or walking home from working.

"Now it's quite late"

The man said

"I recommend sleeping at our local inn and then will discuss the villages needs tomorrow."

"All right then"

The village leader led them to the inn where they payed for four separate rooms for eaçh of them.

Shade immediately passed out on the bed.

The next day

Hiroki, Dawn, and Erika were all dresses and ready.

They went to Shades room and Dawn knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

They entered the room and Shade was still out cold.

"Wow he's really out of it"

Erika said poking his face.

"Leave him"

Hiroki left the room.

"He has a point and he does need rest"

Dawn said leaving and Erika soon followed.

They went outside and were immediately approached by the village leader.

"Hello Huntsman"

He noticed one of them was missing

"You seem to be missing one person"

Dawn spoke next

"Yeah our friend was spending a lot of nights training so he's out of commission for now but he'll be up soon and ready to help"

The village leader simply nodded

"Well I have some tasks that I will show as I mention"

The man began to walk the three to the village walls which were very damaged and we can only collect so much wood in a day without being detected by Grimm so if any of you could help our team collect wood or defend us from Grimm it would be appreciated "

He bowed towards the three.

"I think we can work something out"

Dawn said simply

The man stopped bowing

"Now then I'll show you another one of our village's problems"

The man walked towards the center of the village and points at an open window.

They all looked and saw it was a man and his two children sitting on a couch.

"Whats wrong with them?"

Erika said looking sad.

"Grimm aren't are only problem I'm afraid"

They all looked at him.

"We've recently had some bandits come by and threaten some of the locals they took that man's wife as collateral for the family not paying them and if they don't pay them double they were gonna kill her"

"That's awful"

"We know there camp is somewhere south of here could any of you please get her back for her family"

Erika nods looking determined

The village Leader bowed again

"Thank you so much"

He then looks up and leads the group to a nearby table.

He unrolled a map.

"Now as I said Grimm arent the only problem but there are some strange things happening in this cave right here"

He points at a place on the map.

"We've noticed a large amount of Grimm here so we're hoping one of you can take out the source"

Hiroki nods silently.

The man rolled up the map

"Well I wish you luck and thank you"

The man walks away leaving the three alone.

They all nodded to each other and went to complete there separate tasks.

At Dawn

Dawn made her way to the wood chopping team and wasn't surprised that the area was so small from what the village leader spoke of.

The boss of the group went up to Dawn.

"Are you the huntress that's come to help us?"

Dawn nodded.

"Show me what the problem is"

The boss lead her to an area where there was plenty of fresh trees.

"Anytime we get close to here the Grimm chase us out"

The boss walks away

"Have fun"

And he was gone.

Dawn but her hand on her head as she shook her head.

"Guess not everyone here is nice"

She turned her weapon into its ax form.

"It's a good thing my ax isn't just good for fighting"

She began to chop some of the trees into perfectly cut logs when she heard something.

"Grimm"

Using her reflexes she quickly jumped into a tree.

And when she looked down she was shocked to see several beowolves in armor.

"What the hell?"

She noticed a symbol on the armor and immediately jumped down trying to hit the armor with a downward slash but it didn't do any damage.

She quickly jumped back to avoid being hit by the beowolf.

"That armor is tough what's it made of"

She dodged as another beowolf tries to bite her.

Dawn began to shoot at the Grimm but it was no good.

She began to run further from the village the Grimm followed her.

"Alright I should be far enough."

She flinged a bottle of red dust in the middle of the three beowolves.

"I hope this works"

She shoots at the bottle and it explodes hitting all of the Grimm.

When the dust from the explosion cleared the Grimm were still alive but there armor had several holes in there armor.

Dawn quickly took advantage of the situation and used her blades on her guns to take out two of the beowolves and then using the ax mode finished off the last one.

"How did they put armor on these things"

She put her hand on the armor.

A message suddenly beeped on Dawn's scroll.

"No way?!!?!"

Back at Erika

Erika had began to move towards the direction of the enemy camp.

There was several huts made out of logs around a fireplace.

Erika began to sneak around to the back of the huts.

She quickly looked at a nearby bandit standing between two of the huts.

Erika pounced on him knocking him out and threw him into a bush.

She smiles and sneaks inside a nearby hut where she saw a woman tied up.

She looked at Erika in fear.

Erika shushed her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here"

She untied her.

"Thank you"

The woman whispered.

"Now as soon as I do this run straight and you'll be home don't worry I'll take care of the rest"

The woman nodded

Erika placed her hand on the back of the hut and the wall began to break until it was molded and dead with a large hole.

The woman immediately ran.

"Hey the hostage is gone"

A bandit shouted.

Erika turned around to see another bandit who she quickly punched in his gut and kicked him out of the hut.

The rest of the bandits drew there swords and began to ran at Erika who drew her weapon.

She tripped the closest bandit with her spear and then shot the second closest with the shot gun part.

The third bandit jumped and tries to downward slash against Erika.

She countered by shooting the ground sending her forward causing the bandit to miss.

Erika quickly jumped up and shot and the bandits who tried to dodge but failed causing the rest of them to fall.

Erika landed on the ground and smiled.

Suddenly a bandit ran at her from behind trying to slash her.

Erika blocked with her spear with out looking.

"Nice try"

She uppercuts the bandit knocking him out.

"Well mission accomplished."

She then saw a map in one of the huts

"Huh what's this"

She looked at it.

"What how could they plan this"

At Hiroki

Hiroki was making his way towards the cave that was marked on the map.

He hid behind a tree when he noticed two beowolves enter the cave.

Hiroki began to think.

"Whats causing the Grimm to enter there?"

He began to sneak in when two more beowolves went behind him while the two from before turned around to face him.

Hiroki sighed as he drew his two blades as they all charged at him.

He quickly slid under the ones near the cave entrance.

He jumped up and stabbed one of the beowolves with one blade and then sliced it killing it.

The beowolf next to it pounced at Hiroki who responds by stabing it in the head with his second blade.

He jumped back as the Grimm began to vanish and faced the last two he turned his katana into there sniper mode and finished off the last two grimm with just one shot each.

Hiroki put his weapon away and walks deeper into the cave.

"How far is this cave and who put up all these torches"

He kept walking deeper into the cave until he reached a dead end.

"Strange"

He put his ear close to the wall and heard some noise in the wall.

Hiroki hit the wall a few times and it was hollow.

He took a deep breath and his dark aura surrounded him.

He hit the wall breaking it revealing a hidden base with people working in it.

"White Fang?"

Hiroki said as they all noticed him.

"Great a kid found us"

One of them said.

"Wait that's no kid it's a huntsman."

Another one said.

"Kill him"

The white fang immediately aimed guns at Hiroki who readied his weapon.

"Pathetic"

He simply said as his aura free fierce.

He ran at the group.

They all began to shoot at him who began to dodge there bulltets.

He jumps and lands in the center of the group.

He slashed two of them and jumped back as the other three shot at him again.

Hiroki quickly shot two of them and ran at the last one.

He destroyed the man's gun and knocked him unconscious.

"What were the white fang doing here"

He said as he looked around.

He looked at book on a table and read the notes.

"So that's there plan."

Present time.

"So the white fang are"

Dawn said

"To flood the kingdom of Vale"

Erika said

"With Grimm"

Hiroki said sending a message to his whole team.

"We have to go back and help"

Dawn said running towards Vale from her position jumping from tree to tree.

Erika began to run using her animal insincts to run like a tiger.

Hiroki simply ran towards Vale.

When they reached Vale they were all in separate parts of the town and Grimm had already invaded the area.

Huntsman and huntresses were already fighting off the Grimm.

But in the middle of the fighting was a child surrounded by three beowolves began to close in on the child.

But before they could attack the three out of the 4 members of team SHDE killed the beowolves.

"Oh"

Hiroki said

"Hey"

Dawn said

"Good to see you two"

Erika said happily.

Another beowolf began to run at them and it jumped towards them but before it strikes a spike rose from the ground killing it.

As the smoke cleared it was revealed that Shade had slayed it.

"Sorry I'm late"

Back when shade was asleep.

As shade slept he was unaware his comrades were doing any tasks.

He was suddenly awoken by a gunshot.

"What the hell was that?"

He looks outside to see a group of bandits entering the town.

He went to the inn keeper who was hiding behind her desk.

"What's going on?"

"The bandits always come here and take all our money and dust"

Shade simply shook his head.

"There about to come in you better hide."

Shade smiles.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they never harm you again"

One bandit entered the inn and was immediately punched by Shade with his gauntlet arm.

The other bandits looked at Shade in shock.

Shade looked closely at the bandits.

"The white fang why are they here?"

A bandit with a sword tried to stab shade who used his gauntlet's shield mode to block.

He disarmed the man and kicked him to the ground.

The third bandit tried to attack Shade from behind.

Shade turned around and launched his blade rifle to the man so the handle hit his stomach.

Shade then took his blade and uppercuts the bandit.

The bandits tried to surround him afterwards but shade smiled as all the bandits shadows began to spin around all of them.

"Should have tried harder."

Shade jumped up and the remaining bandits were knocked into each other by the shadow knocking them all unconscious.

Shade lands and heard the cheers of the town.

Shade walked over to the man he first punched and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me why you were attacking this village"

The man spoke in fear after seeing what shade could do.

"We were taking from this village to complete our master plan"

"And that is?"

"To destroy Vale"

Shade punched the man knocking him out and began to run back to Vale.

Present time.

"Took you long enough"

Dawn said with a smile.

Several Ursa began to head towards the team.

"Guess now would be a good time to try out our team attacks"

Shade said with a smile

"Ready when you are leader"

Dawn said

Hiroki nodded and Erika was laughing.

"Alright let's start with Plant armor"

Dawn and Shade jumped back.

Hiroki ran at one of the Ursa.

He slashed with both blades when the Ursa was about to slash him a root went and blocked him from the slash.

Hiroki continued to slash at the Ursa as the roots protected him till the Ursa died.

At Dawn and Shade.

"Alright let's use shadow puppet"

Shade ran at an Ursa holding his blade rifle and a shadow blade.

He began to slice at the Ursa when a beowolf jumped at him.

Suddenly shade's arm moved back stabbing the beowolf.

The Ursa prepared to slash at Shade.

But he was suddenly pulled back.

"Can't hit when all is seen."

It is shown that Dawn had attached her spirit strings to Shade's body.

He finished the Ursa off as another one ran at them.

Dawn nods at Shade and she ran back and Erika ran to him.

"Ready for Nature Barrage"

Erika smiled.

They both ran at the Ursa.

Erika and Shade cut and hit the Ursa's legs causing to fall on its back where it's arms were restrained by large roots.

Shade and Erika then stabbed it finishing it off.

At Dawn and Hiroki.

"Let's do warrior Hell"

Dawn said ready for the next Ursa.

Hiroki nodded.

Hiroki began slash rapidly against the Ursa before jumping back and Dawn shot at it constantly.

The Ursa began to move slower.

Hiroki and Dawn delivered on final blow to the head.

Dawn switched places with Shade and her and Erika faced the next Ursa.

"Let's do marionette"

Erika said happily.

Dawn jumped up while Erika surrounded her body with wood armor from nearby trees.

Dawn began to control the wooden armored Erika to dodge each of the Ursa's slashes and damaging the Ursa tripping it before finishing it off.

Back at Shade and Hiroki.

One Ursa remained.

"We're ending this with True Darkness."

Shade said looking at Hiroki.

"Let's get this over with."

Shade nodded and began to spin a shadow around Hiroki who's aura grew dark and fierce.

His aura grew stronger from the shadows that surround him.

He immediately slashed at the Ursa constantly killing it fast.

He returned to normal and the Grimm were all dead.

Several hours later.

Team SHDE was standing on a balcony at beacon watching the destruction caused by the Grimm being cleaned up.

"What a day"

Shade said looking at the destruction.

"Yeah though we made it and no one got hurt"

Dawn responded.

"Yeah and we got to test some of our team moves."

Erika said happily.

"It was good practice"

Hiroki simply said.

"You know what"

The three looked at him.

"This was a good experience to help us for what's ahead."

They all looked at the sunset.

Volume 2 End.

AN:Holy crap this took a lot out of me this was probably one of my favorite chapter to write but my least favorite volume though anyway thank you for all the support and expect something special for volume 3 of SHDE now if you excuse me I have some sleep to get


End file.
